Star Wars: Tells of a sith apprentice
by mindblot
Summary: My first fanfic
1. Aboard the Steh Nalkins

Star Wars tells of sith Apprentice

**Chapter 1: Aboard the Steh Nalkins**

Kendo awoke from his cot at 3:00 A.M."Huhuhu, where am I!"" Armor up solider.""Why?" "I'll explain later replied the sith commander." "Ok sir." Kendo stood up from his cot and opened his supply crate. Grabbed his uniform and his standard blaster rifle, pistol, and his veroblade. "Ok sir I'm ready!" "The rebel fleet has taken over the area close to the escape pod prepare to see some action.

Two rebels opened the blast doors and began to fire. "Fiiiiiireee" yelled the sith commander. The sith commander aimed and then fired. "Pwwwhe!" The blast hit one of the rebels directly in the stomach. Kendo pulled his veroblade from its boot and ran toward the remaining troop. The rebel pulled a veroblade from his shoe and they began to battle. Kendo swooped to his left a swung his blade with a great force striking the rebel solider directly in the chest. "Ahhhh." The rebel fell to his knees. "Show no mercy" the sith commander shouted. Kendo swung his veroblade in a fury of attacks hitting the rebel directly in the neck cutting through the skin and bone; severing the head from the body.

"Good job solider any foe to the sith can't be left alive." "Better keep a move on." Kendo and the sith commander ran down the long corridor opened the blast doors and activated the computer. The commander slid his data card down the side and the second set of blast doors opened."There they are the escape pods!" "Hey there is one left we better get in." replied Kendo. A sith warrior rushed into the room and activated a switch on the side of the room with no pods revealing extra pods. He hit the switch opening the pod. "You take this."The dark jedi handed kendo a long sword and hopped into the pod. Kendo and the commander got into their pod and detached from the ship. Kendo watched from the glass to see the dark jedi's pod. To his surprise the defense particle cannons beams' were charging up. All of a sudden a large red laser fired hitting the pod of the dark jedi. In reaction the pod was blown to bits.


	2. A trip to Korriban

Chapter 2: A trip to Korriban 

The escape pod was headed toward the dark planet below. The planet to be more exact was Korriban homeworld to of sith a species which was long extinct. "Korriban." "Yeah that's her boy." The escape pod crashed onto the cold and rocky surface. "We should wait for the search party." "No you can you stupid pile of bantha poodoo" replied Kendo meanly. Kendo opened the hatches on the escape pods door and stepped out. He swiftly moved his head to the right and surveyed to see if he could see any signs of a city. He saw a small landspeeder fly straight in front of him to the left. Kendo decided he didn't want to wait and began to run to the left following the landspeeder.

Thirty minutes later Kendo was in the city of Dreshdae home to scumbags, criminals, and smugglers. Kendo came upon a trio of sith hopefuls and a sith apprentice. "You." "Are you talking to me" Kendo replied? "Yes one of these hopefuls is a jedi." "Ok how can I help?" "Can you tell me which one it is?" "Why not kill them all if one is a jedi the other two are bound to republic soldiers!" The apprentice lifted his hand and bolt of lightning energized in his fingertips he then released it upon the hopefuls shocking them to death. "Good choice how would you like to become a sith hopeful which gives you a chance to become a sith padawan; I am master Chrekks apprentice." "Ok I will take you test."


	3. Chance of a lifetime

Chapter 3: The chance of a lifetime

Kendo followed the apprentice to the sith temple. Ancient relics surrounded the temple. Kendo entered the temple and walked to the lobby. Master Chrekks was surrounded by several other hopefuls. "You all have been personally selected by my apprentice Selina Jacksko to have a chance to become a sith padawan." Selina and Chrekks were humans.

"You will have to gain prestige to even have a chance to be a sith." Now, go to your rooms." Kendo walked slowly to his room laid down on his bed and tied his dark brown hair into a ponytail."You." "Hey I remember you your name is Selina right." "Yeah, how would you like to earn some prestige?" "Sure." "Ok recite this Peace is a lie, there is only passion through passion, I gain strength through strength, I gain power through power, I can victorythrough victory, my chains are broken the force shall set me free.""This is the sith code recite it to master Chrekks and you will gain some prestige.

Kendo walked up the ramp and awoke master Chrekks from his meditation. "Master I know the code." "Then recite it." Kendo recited the code perfectly to master Chrekks. "Good, you think like a sith now can you fight like one now take this sword." "Why?" "Because there is a jedi prisoner who has been given a battle stimulant and orders to kill you." Kendo turned around to see a large trandoshan standing behind him with a sword. Kendo and the trandoshan looked each other directly in the eyes. Kendo swung his sword trying to hit the trandoshan. The trandoshan blocked Kendo move and grabbed him. Kendo swung his sword behind the Trandoshan and stabbed him in the back. The trandoshan whispered his last words "how could you." After the words the trandoshan fell straight to the ground. "Good." "Thank you." "You still need to gain more prestige." "Ok" Kendo walked down the ramp to the left and exited out the door to the valley of the dark lords. A sith master appeared in front of Kendo. "Die" Kendo screamed pulling a blade and stabbing the master. The master fell to his knees. "Your mission is complete I am a jedi."

Kendo ran as fast as he could with his excitement showing. "Master" "What?" "I killed a jedi" "How?" "I sensed the light in him and stabbed him." "Good" "You are my finalist now rest you have a trip tomorrow." Kendo walked slowly to his bed and laid to rest. The next day Kendo, Master Chrekks, Selina, and another student walked to the tomb of Ajunta Pall. Master Chrekks began to talk "your mission is to tear each other apart!" Master Chrekks threw two lightsabers in front of Kendo and the student whose name was Kiiso. Kendo right of the bat picked up his lightsaber using force pull then ignited it. Kiiso did the same. Kendo began to attack in a speed form but Kiiso was all defense. Every blow Kendo would throw would immediately be blocked by Kiiso's lightsaber. Kendo went for the head of the bothan but was cut off. Kendo decided he would have to use his surroundings to win. He called upon the force and knocked Kiiso back. Then he focused on the large stones around him he picked one up and slung it at directly at kiiso hitting him in the back. Kiiso was finished. Kendo walked over to kiiso and took his lightsaber. I am the real sith! Kendo used force push on the stone and slung directly at Selina. "Die" screamed Kendo! Selina ignited a long red double-bladed lightsaber. Kendo ignited his new lightsaber. Kendo took a swing to the left and elbowed Selina in the face. Selina fell to the ground giving a chance for Kendo to kill her. Kendo raised his hand in the air and shocked Selina to death." You killed her." "Yes, she was too weak." "You are the winner." "I am to good be your apprentice." Kendo walked up to Chrekks and pushed him out of the way of the door. Kendo walked slowly all the way back to the temple. Kendo walked through the temple gates. "Hello." Standing in front of Kendo was the sith commander. "Now I can introduce myself to you I am Steven Ray I am a pilot I have a ship that can get us off this junk world they call a planet." "I want to be a apprentice to the sith lord


End file.
